Some memories never Fade
by The Jasper Fox
Summary: A short deep heartfelt one-shot based on the personal growth experienced by Simon and Jeanette, thanks to Simone. Basically its how I feel the movie should have ended after Dave gets tossed about by the beverage trolley, set during end credits scene of Chipwrecked.


**Alternative ending of Chipwrecked, after Dave ends up getting run over be the beverage cart. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or film rights. **

**Some memories never Fade **

Climbing up and other the armrest that divided the two airplane seats Simon sat down on Jeanette's right and neatly rested his front paws atop his small figure. Feeling his glass' wearing female counter-part lean against his side and gently rest her head atop his shoulder, the dark blue hoodie clad chipmunk felt a strange yet oddly familiar sensation wash over his entire body while an adorable light sigh escaped the chipette's mouth. Even though Alvin, Brittany, Theodore and Eleanor had told the responsible and level headed male all about the charming and adventurous Simone which the spider's venom had changed him into for a majority of there time upon the Island, Simon still couldn't believe what they told him, never mind the fact that as this other person he had been had swept the beautiful chipette who leaned against his side, off her hind paws and that the two of them were dating; this more than anything else that he had done as Simone bugged him the most of all because deep down he really and truly loved Jeanette with every fibre of his being and had felt that way since the chance meeting between to two singing groups in the hallway of West Eastman High, but every time that he would try to voice his feelings the words would get stuck inside his throat.

"The others told me all about the other me, that I was on the Island," Simon said feeling like he would explode if he didn't come clean about the true depths of his feeling that he held for her, since Simone had kicked that door off its hinges without any regrets, "And truthfully, I am still can't believe that I did even half of what they say I actually did as Simone, I just wish that I could remember what I did as him."

"So you don't remember anything you did as Simone, Si?" Jeanette asked lifting her head from where it sat upon her male counter-parts shoulder and meeting his bright blue eyes with her amethyst ones, "Not a single thing?"

"Well I do remember bits and pieces, Jeanette," the glass wearing male chipmunk answered honestly while losing himself in the deep purple eyes of the chipette that was the most precious thing in the world to him, "I can remember your soft giggle form when I slid your glass' back up the bridge of your nose while we danced in the rain, the feeling of your trembling paws over the palms of mine as I guided you across that rotted log, the way your eyes sparkled with happiness when I gave you that bracelet by the waterfall and told you that even the most precious of gem in the world did not compare in beauty to you and a few others as well."

"For you to remember moments such as those, between the two of us, I must be very important to you, Simon," the purple topped and blue skirt clothed chipette commented while her right front paw subconsciously worked its way into his lap and came to rest atop his flat folded paws, "From now on I would like it if you just called me, Jean, all the time, ok."

"Sure thing, Jean," Simon said leaning a little bit closer toward the female chipmunk while his right front paw subconsciously slipped out from beneath her own and lifting it, lovingly caressed the underside of her chin with it, "You are the most precious thing in this world to me, I love you from the very bottom of my heart, and always have every since the first time we met."

"Si, my feelings mirror you're own toward me," Jeanette softly whispered just loud enough for the male before her to hear as happy tears began to form in the corners of her eyes behind the lens of her glass', "Your growl sent shivers coursing throughout my entire body and I haven't been able to stop thinking about you romantically every since. Now I'll admit Simone was quite a chipmunk and we did have a lot of fun during our short time together but he wasn't you, Si, and if I had to choose between you two which I would rather spent the rest of my life with, I would chose you over him every time because you are the one I love with all my heart."

"Jean, as soon as Al and the others catch on, we aren't going to here the end of it," the dark blue hoodie clothed male chipmunk stating solemnly knowing that out of the other four rodent members of their very unique family his older brother would be the first to tease the couple about their ongoing post Simone relationship.

"Let him have his fun at our expense, darling," the chipette commented tilting her head the left slightly as the narrow gap between the glass' wearing pair was rapidly disappearing, "If our adventure on that Island has taught us anything, its that we belong together now and forever."

As Jeanette finished speaking her lips were met by Simon's in a soft tender loving kiss. Wrapping her left front paw around to the nape of her beloveds neck, less than half a second later, the chipette parted her lips and slowly licked the tip of her tongue over his mouth begging for entrance. Unable to deny the female chipmunk anything she wanted from him, after the growth that there relationship had undergone as a result of their own personal Island adventure, Simon opened his mouth granting the chipette access. Playfully licking her tongue over the soft pallet of her boyfriend, a second later, Jeanette inwardly smiled over his wonderful taste before slowly withdrawing her tongue back inside of her own mouth, beaconing his to follow. Deeply slithering his tongue inside the mouth of his girlfriend, enchanted by her offer, it was Simon's turn to inwardly smile as he watched her briefly close the eyes that he loved so much while flattening her ears atop her head as he slowly snaked the tip of his tongue over her soft pallet. Planting a soft kiss upon her lips, a few moments later, his tongue now safely back inside of his own mouth for the time being, the couple lovingly nuzzled briefly. Cuddling a little bit more intimately then they had been previously where they sat upon the airplane seat, a second or two later, Simon and Jeanette warped an arm around each others lower back and leaning their heads against one another's, closed their eyes and fell asleep.

**Not that the original movie ending isn't bad but I think that we could have done without Dave yelling Alvin's name yet again after all the usually mischievous munk did grow-up a little bit, albeit if it was forced upon his shoulders after Simon become Simone. Anyway I welcome all options, so plz R&R. **


End file.
